


It came with the tide

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you do when it gets hard to breathe at night?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It came with the tide

Cold was the wind when he curled up between the sheets. Tears fell one by one, giving them a distinct color, much like glass. The gloves were no more, lonely fingers fidgeting, trembling to find a comfortable position to hug the linen between them. Silence echoed with hiccups; one, two, three and a heavy inhaling sound that made his chest rise up desperately, gasping for air. His back trembled, slowly turning into one with the rest of his body, like a _caracol,_ like how his insides acted whenever he would smile back at the barista in a certain coffee shop. He felt so heavy, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't grasp it. No matter how delusional his mind would get, his heart still slapped him in the face, leaving blood stained cheeks warm and fresh... like the tip of his fingers, the same fingers who would trail through his arm, to his wrist, to his hand. The same fingers who intertwined with one another, forcing him to believe everything was real. How violent could love possibly be, if it made his own organs shift in agony, leaving him in so much pain? So much pain – not a bad one exactly –, he loved it, made him breathless. Being loved was a sin, and he was oh so happy to cry at God's feet. 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know what caracol means it's the portuguese/spanish word for snail... Not that creative I know I just wanted to throw it in there. I wrote this in 5 mins cause I was too overwhelmed with my surroundings so don't expect it to be well written... if you can't understand what's happening he's crying because he's gay.. THAT'S IT.... Thank you for reading anyway <3


End file.
